1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device scaled by using an inorganic sealant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices have a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, a short response time, and low power consumption, therefore, the organic light emitting display devices have been applied to various fields including personal portable electronic devices, such as MP3 players and cellular phones, and televisions.